Cosas que siento
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: "Un relato sobre Midoriya quien no puede explicar su sentir, y como Todoroki no siempre es tan listo como para comprenderlo." (TodoDeku)


_**What's up all the people!**_

Hola, soy la "autora" que siempre promete volver, pero se le olvida escribir o pierde las capacidades de hacerlo por temporadas. Lo siento mucho, no tengo justificación para los _long-fics_ que debo y por eso me zafo haciendo más historias chiquitas sin causa.

Espero me perdonen y disfruten este pequeño tributo.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o My Hero Academia, en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos.

 **Advertencias:** Universo _kinda_ canon, digo son héroes y la madre, pero más adultos. Fic de un solo capítulo. "Azuquita" para el alma.

 **Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!**

* * *

 **"Cosas que siento"**

(TodoDeku)

Como cada último sábado por las tardes, Todoroki y Midoriya quedaban de encontrarse en el mismo horario para entregar sus reportes a la agencia, y así después salir juntos a cenar antes de partir cada uno a su casa. El joven heredero del _One for All_ se mostraba emocionado cuando llegaba este momento, eran sus preciados tiempos libres (que, con la insistencia de los villanos a diario, la ocasional visita a la U.A y otras actividades con áreas gubernamentales, hacían escasos) y disfrutaba al máximo pasarlo con su pareja.

O eso es lo que pensaba hasta que llegó a la hora acordada y Shouto no se encuentra en la sala de espera, sino tomándose una foto con un grupo de jovencitas en la agencia, ellas entre alaridos rogaban por más de una foto, y el héroe no se negó por cortesía.

Y no suponía un problema, ya que él a veces también se enfrentaba a esas situaciones, era común entre los héroes populares de la región. Pero ¿Tenían que estar tan cerca de él? ¿Era realmente necesario que lo tocaran y apretaran para caber en un mismo cuadro?

Dentro de él, algo comenzó a fluir, entre más tiempo contemplaba a las señoritas, más rápido sentía el calor y la extrañeza. No sabía cómo llamarle a ello.

En definitivo no se sentía contento, era la idea obvia. Tampoco podría decir que la tristeza se apoderaba de él, digo, de ser así el llanto lo estuviera hostigando. ¿Quizás estaba enojado? La ira era sencilla de describir, si tomara de referencia como ejemplo los estallidos que Kaachan solía pasar cada que... Bueno, todo el tiempo estallaba de ira. Sin embargo, no era un enojo, o al menos no uno que igualara la furia.

La sensación en sus entrañas era particularmente distinta, le revuelve por dentro de la manera más curiosa, y su cerebro maquila ideas que sabe no tienen sentido de ser, como las muchas formas en que piensa como quitar las manos de la rubia que abraza a su novio intentando dejar una pequeña llamada de atención sin tener que decirlo.

Gracias a las fuerzas sobrenaturales que reinan el mundo (o eso es lo que él cree), termina la sesión fotográfica y el héroe va en su camino tras despedir al grupo de chicas.

No sé da cuenta de que clase de expresión está poniendo para que Shouto luzca confundido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No. —Responde Izuku sonando tajante sin quererlo de forma intencional.

—¿Estás seguro, Midoriya?

Sus ideas ahora se despejan y sé da cuenta de que no está bien ocultarle su sentir.

—No lo sé. Es que me siento extraño, Todoroki.

—Te ves extraño.

Ese comentario no le hace mejorar, y un pequeño impulso de molestia sube a su cabeza. Sin quererlo de nuevo, su ceño se frunce, puede sentir la flexión entre sus cejas.

—¿Dije algo malo? —Pregunta el hijo de Endeavor. Ve a Midoriya negar con la cabeza de forma tímida. Pero aun así nota que no está bien, después de años de tratarlo sabe cuándo algo no lo está— ¿Hice algo malo?

—Eso creo, es que no sé cómo explicarme.

—Inténtalo. —Toma sus reportes y los del héroe de cabello verde mientras caminan a la oficina de administración. Izuku respira profundo bajando su expresión de molestia.

—Hace rato cuando llegué, se estaban tomando fotos contigo.

—Sí, las nuevas becarias me interrumpieron antes de ir al pasillo a buscarte.

—Hmm...

—¿Te molestó que me tomaran fotos?

—No, no. Es solo que quizás... ¿Fueron demasiadas fotos?

—La semana pasada también me tomaron muchas.

—Eso es porque fue una sesión fotográfica para una revista, Todoroki.

La conversación no fluye como debería después de dejar su papelería, Shouto intenta tomar su mano, pero Midoriya no quiere que lo haga, por ello guarda ambas manos dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿Estás enojado? —Pregunta el hombre de dos particularidades— Si no son las fotos, ¿Ellas no te agradan?

—No exactamente. Y no, ni siquiera las conozco, digo, son nuevas en la agencia.

Todoroki pone una mano en su barbilla y su cara de buscar entenderlo, al parecer está batallando, y Midoriya no lo culpa porque ni él sabe cuál es el problema.

—Lo siento, pero no te estoy entendiendo, Midoriya.

 _"Respira hondo, Izuku. Y explica tal cual es lo que sientes."_ Habla la voz de la conciencia dentro de él.

—Estoy... Como enojado, y no solo eso, creo que igual me siento triste porque me he estado haciendo ideas que ni sentido tiene hacerse, Todoroki.

—Estás celoso.

Las palabras del mayor suenan y de inmediato reconocer que esa es la respuesta que estaba buscando. Shouto toma sus mejillas, acariciándolo con las almohadillas de sus dedos.

—¿Celos?

—Me suena lógico, al menos a mí.

El calor que irradia disminuye a la par de su coraje, suspira sintiéndose pésimo por haber hecho una escena en sí. Ahora la calidez va hasta su cara que esconde en el pecho afelpado de su pareja por el abrigo que trae encima.

—Me comporto como un adolescente, lo siento mucho….

—No hay porque disculparse. —Envuelve la cabeza de Izuku entre sus brazos, apoyando el mentón en el centro del remolino de su pelo.

—Todo esto fue por las malditas fotos.

—Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, o te convertirás en Bakugou.

La simple idea hace reír a Midoriya, nunca podría ser la mitad de violento como lo es su mejor amigo (a excepción del momento de actuar como héroe), a veces trata de imaginar como lidia Kirishima con esta clase de situaciones. O más bien con todas las que se le presentan.

—Moderar mi lenguaje, y mis celos sin sentido. Anotado.

Su boca roza con la ajena cuando se coloca en puntas para alcanzarlo, cada día se pone más alto y él se mantiene en las mismas.

—No puedo decir que me disgusta que me celes, yo también lo hago.

—¿Tú? ¿Qué podría hacer yo para que te den celos?

Shouto imagina todas las veces que chicos y chicas por igual les interrumpen en sus paseos para tomarse fotos o pedir autógrafos, además de la familiaridad con que todas las personas existentes tratan a Izuku, que es una persona mucho más llevadera y que no nota cuando alguien lo mira con deseo como lo hacen tantos.

Su Midoriya siempre siendo tan distraído de lo que le rodea.

—No tienes la remota idea, Midoriya. —Responde finalmente con una sonrisa de alivio por siempre saber que lo adora solo a él.

* * *

Eso es todo, amigos. Escritos chiquitos para revivir y decir que aún escribo en este mundo del Fanfiction.

Les dejo la canción random del día que patrocina este ¿ _Drabble_? ¿ _One-shot_? Idk.  
 _"You put your arm around me, for the first time, you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."_ En mi defensa diré, que Taylor Swift tiene buenas rolas. Como esta, que es "Mine".  
Ay los vidrios!

-Lady


End file.
